Cumpleaños
by Diosa Luna
Summary: El cumpleaños de Dean no ha pasado desapercibido ahora que Mary ha vuelto con ellos, pero son los regalos los que han dejado sin palabras al cazador.


**Supernatural**

 **.**

 **Cumpleaños.**

 **.**

Supernatural NO me pertenece... por desgracia. Esos derechos pertenecen a: Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland Sound and Vision y Warner Bros. Television.

Si fuera por mí ya habría sacado a Dean de Narnia hace muuuuchas temporadas.

 **.**

Es mi primer fic de este fandom, así que disculpen errores en la historia, ortográficos y gramaticales.

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Las festividades no eran algo común para los hermanos Winchester, al menos no desde que Sam comenzó a crecer decepcionado de su muy fragmentada familia. Sin embargo con un hogar establecido y con la presencia de Mary de regreso en sus vidas, se había establecido silenciosamente al menos recordar las fiestas y los cumpleaños.

Por desgracia la caza continuaba siendo un factor determinante para sus actividades y como en casi toda su vida Dean se encontró celebrando su cumpleaños en un restaurante de carretera, al menos no podía quejarse de la excelente hamburguesa grasienta y el pastel caliente con helado encima. Y aunque su familia no estaba completa, estar con Sam y su madre era bastante agradable.

—¿Recuerdas ese pastel que intento hornear Bobby para tu cumpleaños? —dijo Sam cálidamente mientras hablaban con su madre sobre los recuerdos de su infancia. Y aunque estos lastimaban un poco a la mujer ella aseguraba que prefería no mantenerse en la ignorancia y los chicos intentaban platicarle sobre aquellos momentos más memorables—. Aún no tengo idea de que puso en la masa, estoy seguro que en algún punto confundió harina con yeso.

Y Dean casi lloraba de risa al recordar aquel fatídico episodio del hombre que se preocupó al menos de conmemorar su nacimiento. Obviamente era el primer pastel casero que intentaba el hombre y por alguna razón el pan se veía bien, incluso olía agradable, pero al momento en que intento cortarlo para decorarlo simplemente no hubo fuerza alguna que hiciera al cuchillo atravesar aquella roca horneada. Durante las siguientes semanas fue el pasatiempo de los hermanos lanzar el pan endurecido por todo el campo de salvamiento, quien rompiera un trozo era el ganador... jamás ninguno quedo campeón, incluso Dean estaba seguro que si lo buscaban ese pastel estaba en algún lugar debajo de los viejos automóviles.

—Debimos usar un par de esos como armas —aseguro Dean mientras Sam explicaba a su madre la triste historia de aquella fallida torta de cumpleaños.

Mary sonrió a sus hijos, ellos eran hombres buenos y fuertes pero aún su alma dolía porque esa nunca fue la vida que deseo para ellos. Y los ojos brillantes de los hombres demostraban que pese a los recuerdos divertidos sus corazones lloraban aún por la pérdida de tantos seres queridos.

Debido a que el ánimo que comenzaba a ensombrecerse con el recuerdo del hombre que fue un segundo y más dedicado padre para ellos, Mary pronto decidió cambiar la situación.

—Bueno, ningún cumpleaños está completo sin regalos —menciono la mujer y como si hubieran estado practicando tanto ella como Sam sacaron cada quien una bolsa de regalo debajo de la mesa, lo cual hizo que Dean se cuestionará que tan distraído podía estar o por cuanto tiempo habían preparado todo.

Sam le regalo un par de camisas, unos calcetines y aceite para Baby lo cual siempre bien apreciado. Por otro lado su madre le había dado un nuevo set de viaje con rasuradora y crema de afeitar y dos camisas vintage de Led Zeppelin iguales, eso ultimo sin duda llamo su atención.

—¿Por si la ensucio? —cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

—No —sonrió su madre cálidamente, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso y sacaba un sobre blanco liso que entrego a Dean—. Castiel me lo dio la última vez que lo vi, le dije que debería dártelo el mismo pero dijo no estar seguro de estar cerca, así que me pidió te lo entregara.

Dean ignoro la decepción que había caído en su estómago como una piedra, no quería profundizar en esos sentimientos, así que dio un trago largo a su cerveza mientras sus ojos aun viajaban al sobre en su mano. Era totalmente blanco, si un remítete, sin su nombre escrito ahí, nada, era un poco decepcionante, aunque sin duda la duda burbujeaba en su vientre, ¿qué podía darle Castiel de cumpleaños?

—¿Sabes qué es? —cuestiono a su madre mientras abría la pestaña no pegada.

—Tal vez eche un vistazo —dijo la mujer son una sonrisa un poco sínica.

Cuando saco el contenido lo primero que leyó fue "Orpheum Theatre - Los Angeles, Los Ángeles, CA" y bueno, todos sabían que odiaba la ciudad. Sin embargo cuando presto atención solo parpadeo como un búho.

Al ver que no respondía Sam arrebato el sobre de sus manos para luego dar un largo silbido.

—Amigo él realmente sabe cuánto te gusta la banda —menciono Sam antes de devolver el sobre a las manos de Dean, para luego sacar su celular y comenzar a teclear en internet —, creo que va por ahí recolectando todo lo que puede para ti.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestiono Dean y Mary también se veía increíblemente interesada con su ceja alzada esperando una respuesta. Era la primera vez que Castiel le daba un regalo, bueno sabía que le gustaba la banda le había hecho una cita con sus canciones favoritas, pero era todo.

—Bueno —dijo un poco confundido—, él dejo en el bunker tu regalo de cumpleaños, por eso me sorprendió que te enviara algo con mamá.

Dean bajo la vista, en sus manos tenía dos boletos para ver a Robert Plant en marzo. Era imposible ver a la banda se había desintegrado cuando tenía apenas un año de vida y su último disco fue cuando tenía tres, eso era lo más cercano que podría estar de la banda musical con la que creció, el grupo que amaron y unió a sus padres.

Levanto la vista hacia su hermano y a su madre, estaba seguro que Sam lo acompañaría pero ciertamente el hombre estaba cansado de su música, había crecido con ella y todavía lo hacía escucharla en sus largos viajes por carretera, la mejor opción sin duda era su madre.

—¿Te gustaría? —pregunto Dean señalando los boletos, pero Mary sonrió de aquella forma que hacia cuando tenía cuatro años y estaba por enseñarle algo, como a cepillar bien sus dientes o preparar el biberón de Sammy.

—Lo adecuado es invitar a la persona que te ha dado los pases —dijo suavemente Mary, no había burla o intención en su voz, era solo aquel tono maternal con dulce corrección que tanto le hizo falta en su vida.

—No creo que Cas lo hiciera con esa intención —respondió el rubio con cierta burla, pero sin duda el peso de su vientre contaba otra historia, Su madre tenía razón invitar a Cas era lo adecuado.

—Bueno es lo adecuado —insistió Sam—, más cuando te regalan boletos que cuestan tres grandes.

Y Dean comenzó a toser aunque no había bebido nada. Cuando el aire comenzó a llegar regular a sus pulmones tomo el celular de su hermano mientras veía la lista de precios de los asientos y los comparaba con los que tenía en sus manos "Orchestra-Row E" a cuatro filas del escenario...

¿Por qué demonios Cas le daba un regalo así al hombre que solo le había dado un horrendo suéter de abejorro en navidad y unos calcetines con tontas abejas? ¿Por qué algo tan importante y tan caro?

—¿De dónde mierda saco tres grandes? —se preguntó Dean.

—Seis —corrigio Sam con cara de autosuficiencia.

—¿Tú le ayudaste? —señalo Dean estrechando sus ojos como si con ello pudiera leer la mente de su hermano. Sam solo alzo sus manos en rendición.

—No amigo, no tenía idea.

Mary solo observo sonriente y silenciosa la interacción de sus hijos, mientras sus ojos brillaban como si tuviera el más grande secreto de universo en él.

—Cariño cuando llames para agradecer tu regalo no cuestiones como lo consiguió es de mala educación. Y menciónale que deseas que te acompañe.

Dean solo asintió, aquel tono de voz era suave y amoroso, pero ocultaba aquella fuerza letal que era una madre gritando "pobre de ti que seas mal educado", las madres normales eran peligrosas, pero las madre cazadoras eran otro nivel, él no metería con eso. Por su parte Sam solo mordió su mejilla para que su boca no fuera abrirse y mencionar lo romántico que es que su primera cita oficial fuera ir a un concierto, mejor guardar silencio para no arruinarlo, ya se podría burlar cuando volvieran de Los Ángeles.

 **.**

Dean llamó esa noche a Cas para agradecer su regalo y decirle sobre los arreglos para acompañarlo al concierto. El ángel ciertamente se encontraba confundió pues esperaba que llevara a Mary o a Sam, pero Dean solo dijo que quería llevarlo para que apareciera la buena música, jamás menciono que fue por la etiqueta correcta o porque su madre le había indicado que así lo hiciera y cuando volvió al bunker se alegró de haberlo omitido pues en su habitación le esperaban la discografía remasterizada todos "Super Deluxe Edition Box Set" que incluía el álbum remasterizado, un cd adicional, el vinilo, tarjeta de audio, libro con fotos inéditas y la impresión de la portada original del álbum. Dean estaba seguro que el sí ángel hubiera estado frente a él le habría besado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
